


The Loyal Servant

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, Blowjobs, Other, Reader is of unspecified gender, Sex Work, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Leo summons his personal servant.





	The Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely gross and self indulgent lmaooooo im very sorry leo; readers please enjoy my weird royalty kink  
> this takes place a few years after the end of Birthright

The tapping of your footsteps on the cold marble floor sounded down the hall. You were on your way to serve your king.

Your job was simple, but there was no singular word to describe it. You were no common prostitute and certainly no slave– you were paid handsomely as long as, for cleanliness purposes, you touched no one but yourself and your king. You supposed "concubine" was the best word, but even this was not right, as your work consisted of little else besides giving carnal pleasure.

Camilla had suggested hiring you– you imagined after one too many distractions, the young king came to her, head bowed and cheeks flushed, asking what could possibly solve his problems.

So, he summoned you often, to his throne or to his bed, and you took care of his needs.

You quickened your steps. He was waiting for you.

You opened the vast door to the throne room yourself– as the king valued his privacy, there was nobody stationed outside. King Leo sat on his throne, a book in his hands. He cast you a quick smile, then turned a page. You knew what to do.

Approaching the throne, you noticed the prominent bulge in his pants. It appeared he needed you dearly, but his face would tell you otherwise, expression blank as his eyes darted across the page.

You knelt before him.

"Do begin," he said.

You had done this a hundred times before. Slowly, you stroked his crotch, then opened his pants and withdrew his erection. His tip was already damp with precum.

Leo cleared his throat. "Please move faster. I have an appointment in a few minutes."

Obeying, you took his head in your mouth and licked away the precum. Years ago, this would have made him shudder or inhale sharply, jut his hips forward or ask to be stroked first. But over the course of your employment under him, Leo had become a full-fledged king, and his self-control had grown into the role accordingly. He turned a page in his book.

Your tongue swirled around his head as you slowly moved farther down. You were methodical in your unpredictability– a sweep of the tongue here, a contraction of the cheeks or lips there. You knew by heart just how Leo liked it.

After you had moved down as deep as was comfortable, you began to bob your head on and off of him, lips raking up and down his shaft. Where your mouth couldn't reach, you touched with your hands, pleasuring him with your thumbs and fingertips.

A slight squirm and an offbeat breath broke Leo's stillness. You couldn't help feeling happy at his slip.

There was a creak all of a sudden– someone had opened the door.

"Your Majesty," came a voice.

You froze.

Leo had never been an exhibitionist; he preferred privacy with you whenever possible, but was nevertheless undeterred by this interruption, throbbing dick remaining fully erect in your mouth.

He paused before replying. "Can you not clearly see that I am busy?"

You remained there, on your knees, and gave the underside of his shaft a tentative lick.

"Yes, Your Majesty," came the voice, and you heard the door close.

His voice softened as he looked back to you. "Do continue." He flipped a page in his book, and, looking up, you could see a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Good.

You continued moving your head, tongue, and lips, working up a steady rhythm. There were two jerks of his hips, so small that nobody but you would notice, and he came with a grunting sigh into your throat. Of course, you were determined to suck him dry, but a soft ripping sound had interrupted you as he came. You swallowed down all the cum, then swallowed again in a halfhearted attempt to clear the foul taste from your mouth.

"Damn it," Leo whispered above you. You removed yourself, looked up, and saw that he had torn one of the pages of his book. He must have been clutching it tightly near the end. He sighed, and looked up. "I'll get it mended," he said, more to himself than to you.

You withdrew a small napkin from your pocket and cleaned up the remaining traces of cum and saliva from him, then closed his pants and waited to be dismissed.

However, he waited a moment instead. Eyes wide, he looked around, scanning the room as if afraid someone was hiding in the shadows.

The hard floor was beginning to hurt your knees, but you waited.

Finally, he bent down and looked into your eyes, casting another glance upward.

"Here," he said, tapping his lips with his finger, "Kiss me. If you want to."

You couldn't stifle a smile as you nodded. Slowly, you leaned upwards, placed a finger under his chin, and pressed your lips into his. You had kissed your king thousands of times before, but something about the tone of his request told you this was somehow different.

Leo lingered a moment, then broke away. With a quiet huff, he straightened up, then looked down at you and smiled. "Thank you," he said, "I appreciate your service. You are dismissed."

**Author's Note:**

> leo wants FUCK


End file.
